Konoha High Institute
by Anime-Frekkkk
Summary: so yeah this is my first attempt to write a fanfic so don't be to hard on me...what happens when hinata fall in love with her roommate in her new school and what about his girlfriend...this is a naruhina story...
1. Arrival

**STORY**: Konoha High Institute

**AUTHOR****:** Anime-Frekkkk

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own naruto or the character they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"Hinata-sama we have to go now" said neji with a sad look in his face waiting for hinata to come down from her room. "Hiashi-sama is waiting for us in the car with hanabi, he gonna get mad if we-"He didn't finish his sentence when hinata cut him out. "I…I know neji-niisan" she told him with a soft and sweet voice as she made her way towards him with her luggage in her hand.

When they arrive to the car where Hiashi was waiting for them with Hanabi at his side, he was waiting for them with an annoyance look in his face. He was staring down at hinata as she made her way to the car with neji by her side.

"About time you two showed up" he told them with and angry tone.

"I'm…I'm ssorry father" hinata stuttered as she bows down to apologize to her father.

"I apologize for taking so long sir" neji did just as hinata and bows down to apologize as well.

"Get in NOW, before I lose my patience with a worthless child like you"

"yyes ffather" I sat on the back of the car with neji and hanabi sat next to my father, they were talking and by the look of my father he was enjoying the talk with my younger sister hanabi. Suddenly out of knower he turns around and stared right into my eyes and said "hinata you better not cause any problems in where you're going to stay from now on" I could tell that he got angry every time he look at me because of my appearance.

'I'm so happy that I finally getting out of that house, it's been a long time since she left, I don't think I will ever forgive her' hinata though to herself as all of her pain and suffering came back but now she was about to start a new life away from everyone and she was determine to leave that behind. She was so lost in though that she didn't heard neji calling her name.

"Lady hinata...hinata…hey hinata are you alright" neji was shaking her gently not to hurt her

"huh…oh…umm I'm sorry neji-niisan I-" hinata was cut by her sister hanabi who was staring at the school with amaze eyes "were here, look hinata this school is so big someone could get lost, I can't believe your staying here it so big and beautiful"

Once hinata realize what she was talking about she was speechless at what she saw. Indeed the school was really big and well taking care of because the building where well painted not a single building was damage you could see lots of trees and flowers every where you look right in front of the school was a sign that said '_welcome to konoha high institute'_ then her father started walking towards the gates of the school. "Well what are you waiting for hinata get in the sooner the better I don't have to see you"

"yyes father"hinata told her father not wanting tears to fall. Hinata follow her father to the principal office as neji and hanabi brought her things to her room. The school was empty since they arrive late all the students were on the ceremony that was hosted every year to welcome all the students.

"So your hyuga hinata the new student right" a blond almost drunk women said

"Umm...yyes that me" I responded shyly

"Well in that case I welcome you to konoha high institute…"

"Th…thank you"

"Shizune where is my sake I…I mean transfer papers I told you to bring" the blond women yell from her office.

"I'm Hyuga Hiashi hinata father and I appreciate if you would hurry up I got a meeting I need to attend" my father told her with a cold attitude.

"Uhhh yeah I forgot to introduce my self I'm Tsunade the head of this institute" by the way she spoke I would say she got pissed off at my father attitude.

"SHIZUNE WERE ARE THOSE PAPERS" suddenly a young women entre the office and gave tsunade the transfer papers and a bottle of sake.

"I'm sorry…and here are the paper you ask for…ohh and welcome to konaha high institute" with that the young women left the office.

"Well then here is your schedule and most of your stuff is already in your dorm" she handed me my schedule.

"since you were late here are the rules…this school is coed your not allowed to leave this school your only allowed on Sunday but you must be back before 5:00pm or if your parents come for you…this is taking forever here read the rules when you finish unpacking" and with that my father and I left the office I could heard loud noise coming from the office that I just left.

We arrive at my dorm and my sister and neji were waiting for us at the door. "Well this is everything hinata-sama"

"Thank you nneji-niisan" hanabi came running to me and gave me a hug as she realize that she wasn't gonna see me for awhile now

"Well let go now" my father told them as he started walking away without looking at me but then he just stop and without looking back at me he said "don't you dare and called" and with that he disappear along with hanabi and neji.

I took a look at my dorm the first thing that I saw was a small TV and a couch that led to a room with two separated beds in each side. After an hour I finish unpacking and I was just wondering who might be my roommate I really didn't care as long as it was a girl. Then out of no were the front door open the first thing that I saw was a pair of blue eyes staring at my white lavender eyes.

"Hey you must be my roommate I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

**This is my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And I'm sorry for any errors. Please Review.**


	2. First Day part 1

**STORY**: Konoha High Institute

**AUTHOR****:** Anime-Frekkkk

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own naruto or the character they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"Hey you must be my roommate I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he was walking towards me with a big smile on his face. I couldn't look away my eyes were staring into his bright blue eyes and his messy spiky yellow hair no matter how much I tried to speak noting came out.

I felt sick I could feel my face getting red I was really nervous I began to play with my fingers 'umm… come on hinata say something….but what my roommate is a boy….why couldn't it be a girl, what should I do' I told my self as I close my eyes.

"Hey are you alright your face is red you must be getting a fever or something" I didn't notice but he was getting closer to me as he spoke. "Hey….are you okay…"

"Huh"when I open my eyes he was right in front of me waving his hands in my face to get my attention. I could feel my face getting redder as my eyes widen in surprise of seeing him so close to me. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki your roommate" he repeated waiting for me. "I-I'm s-sorry" I bow down to apologize nervously then I lift my head but no matter how much I tried to look him in the eyes I failed I just stared at the floor playing with my fingers but after a few seconds I manage to speak "I-I'm hinata h-hyuga" I finally told him shyly not meeting his gaze.

NARUTO P.O.V

'I hate those assemblies it's so boring, and she's not even coming until tomorrow when classes start…this is going to be a big day I'm stuck with their talk about how boring these vacations were and how much they missed each other…uh man why does she has to arrive until tomorrow' I was talking to myself as I made my way to my dorm I didn't' expected to see someone since last year I had the dorm for myself because of a mistake that granny tsunade made.

But when I open the door there inside my dorm was someone standing in the middle of the two beds staring at the ceiling suddenly she turn around making her dark blue hair fly as she look at me with those white lavender eyes and her beautiful skin that fit her eyes perfectly.

"Hey you must be my roommate I'm Naruto Uzumaki" she look surprise and her face was red she must be sick. "Hey are you alright your face is red you must be getting a fever or something'' I started walking to her I was getting worried. "Hey…are you okay" I wave my hands in her face I was about to touch her forehead with one of my hand when I heard her said "huh" I wave my hand again to get her attention suddenly she slowly open her eyes again and I saw those mysterious white lavender eyes of her that I had never seen before.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki your roommate" after a few seconds she spoke with a soft gently voice. "I-I'm s-sorry" she bows down making her long dark blue hair fall down to her face 'she very cute' I thought as she slowly lift her head up. 'I-I'm Hinata h-hyuga" she stutter as she introduce herself still looking at the floor. "Nice meeting you hinata, I didn't saw you in the assembly it was boring, but did you just arrive"

NORMAL

"Huh…umm y-yes I j-just arrive" I finally look at with a small smile.

"Well in that case why don't you come and hang out with my friends and me I'll introduce you to them" he smiles.

"w-what"

"I know you don't know me at all but since your going to be my roommate we should be friends"

"Th-thank you naruto-san"

"Just naruto"

"Okay naruto"

"Well they must be waiting for me" suddenly he made his way to the door and when he was about to open the door he stop and look at me, I was still standing in the middle of the two beds. "Let's get going before they come and yell at me" he smile.

"Are y-you sure it's okay if I come along n-naruto I don't want to cause you any p-problems"

"Not at all hinata, besides its going to be more fun if you're around" he look at me with a big smile in his face that I just couldn't say no.

"Okay…l-lets go naruto" I smile and follow him who made his way outside the building.

The sun was really bright considering it was noon; we were making our way to what it seems to be a small ichiraku ramen shop, naruto kept talking and showing me around the school but as soon as we reach ichiraku ramen shop he put the biggest smile that he could. "Were here hinata come on…ohm how much I missed this place" he grab my hand and his touch was so warm and gentle that I felt protective for the very first time. He led me to a group of friend who seen to be arguing.

"n-naruto…I d-don't th-" I was cut of by two girls who were arguying

"what you say INO PIG" a pink hair girl said

"I said that you still have that huge forehead of yours" the girl with blonde hair told the other while pointing to her forehead making the pink hair girl more angry, they kept on arguing until they saw us coming.

"NARUTO WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG…uh who that behind you naruto" the pink hair girl yell at him until she saw me.

"She my roommate her name is Hinata Hyuga" he told them making everyone stared at me.

"So naruto you finally got a roommate"

"Yeah" he told her scratching the back of his head with one hand.

"Hinata this is Sakura Haruno, Sasaku Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Sai" at that moment the two girls got up and ran towards me.

"hey hinata right…well nice to meet you and like this idiot jus told you I'm Sakura and that guy you see there is Sasuke my boyfriend" she pointed to a guy who was drinking water and the first thing that I notice was his cold stared along with his spiky black hair with blue tint and his onyx eyes.

"Hm" I turn around to look at sakura who was staring at her boyfriend with her green eyes and then she turn back to me and said "I'm sorry hinata but-" she got interrupted by the other girl who ran towards me.

"move it forehead girl…I'm Ino and if you ever need to go shopping just called me…oh and that lazy slacker you see there is Shikamaru my boyfriend" she had a long blonde ponytail with bangs covering her right blue eyes (**I didn't know what color of eyes to put her since in the manga she has green eyes and in the anime blue eyes) **"Shikamaru get your up your lazy ass and introduced yourself properly" she yelled at him.

"Its too troublesome besides you already did" and with that his narrow brown eyes closed putting his head down to go to sleep.

"Shikamaru wake the hell up" she kept on yelling at him.

"You can call me Sai" a guy with short jet-black hair and black eyes with a big smile told me making me startle.

"Oh…um…I-It's a pleasure of m-meeting all of you" I smile and bow down nervously.

I spend the whole afternoon with Naruto and his friends who were now my friends as well and it was really fun. Ino and Sakura kept on arguing until Sasuke and Shikamaru got tired of hearing them so they got up and walk towards them and kissed them making them speechless. After that we got tired so we were just walking around the campus when we heard someone calling someone name.

"Naruto" a girl with short red hair and red eyes with brown glasses ran right to him hugging him making them both to fall and just like that she kisses him right in the lips.

"I thought you were arriving tomorrow" he told her with a smile.

"I was but I just couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you so here I am" she kisses him again and for some reason watching them kiss really hurt me…but why.

"Hey hinata I want you to meet someone" suddenly he turn around and look at me.

"Hinata who's that naruto" she looks at them confused.

"Can you believe he got a roommate" ino told her smiling

"So she's his roommate then" she didn't look to happy

"Hinata…this is Karin my girlfriend" he finally told me as they hold each other hand making a tear fall down my cheek.

**So here is my second chapter…and I'm sorry for any errors in it…**

**Please remember that this is my first time writing a fanfic….**

**Let me know what you think (Review)**


	3. First day part 2

**STORY**: Konoha High Institute

**AUTHOR****:** Anime-Frekkkk

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own naruto or the character they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"Hinata…this is Karin my girlfriend" he told me as they hold each other hand making a tear fall down my cheek. As soon as it fell It was gone leaving a confuse hinata. 'Why do I feel like this…do I…no no that's silly I mean I just met him' I thought.

"So your naruto roommate" she turn around, she was staring at me weird.

"y-yeah" she was still staring at me and I felt uncomfortable until I heard Ino speak

"Karin please tell me you brought it with you" she was very enthusiastic, she let go Shikamaru arms and ran right to Karin side.

"Ohm you mean this" she bends down and pick up a pink bag from the ground with a smile on her face

"What's in that bag ino" sakura ask them pointing at the bag in ino hand

"This is the most important thing in the world right Karin" she was now holding the bag really close to her breast

"No way…don't tell me it's what I think it is" she was very excited

"Yeah it is…can you believe it"

"But I thought they were sold out"

"They were but Karin found the last one"

"Yeah they were the very last ones and I got one too" said Karin

"I can't believe I'm the only one who doesn't have one" her smile vanishes

"Have what" naruto ask them scratching the back of his head with confuse eyes and to tell the truth all of us were just as confuse as naruto all we could do is wait for the answer. Suddenly ino brought the pink bag down her knees and started to open it "we're talking about this…isn't it pretty" my eyes widen of what I saw…a light/dark purple dress and it wasn't to long but not to short it was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen** (n/a sorry for not describing more the dress but I'm not good with it just imagine a beautiful dress)**

"A dress…that's 'the most important thing in the world" naruto said crossing his arms in disappointment

"For your information naruto this dress cost more than you and its designer its…HOTARU" ino yell the last part.

"Who the heck is that?"

"What…Hotaru is one of the best designers in the world, everyone know that…right hinata" suddenly all eyes fell on me and I could feel my nervousness coming back as everyone waited-some of them didn't care and some of them did. "s-sorry ino but I d-don't know whose hotaru" I said apologizing

"Ha ha ha" naruto laugh pointing at ino, she just stood there not moving then I saw shikamaru walking towards her

"Are you alright ino" he was snapping his fingers on her face

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHO HOTARU IS" she yell ignoring shikamaru

"w-well it's j-just that I don't really care w-what I wear as long as I feel comfortable" I said shyly

"Hey stop yelling at hinata" naruto said.

"well sorry its just that I really need to take you shopping" she smile "and do you really thought we would forget to bring you one sakura" ino turn towards sakura taking out a light pink dress.

"Is that really for me girls" she was very eager

"Yeah…here take it" ino handed her another pink bag with her beautiful dress "thanks" she ran and hug both ino and Karin "know I have something to wear for the upcoming dance" she was very thrilled

After a few minutes we started walking again. Ino and shikamaru were in front with talking with the others its seem like they were having fun because naruto laughter could be heard and as for me well I was a few feets away from them with sai on my side

"So you were homeschooled then" he ask breaking the silence

"Ohm y-yes" I said as I played with my fingers

"Really…why…I mean why didn't your parents just send you to a school" he stop walking when he noticed I had stopped. He started walking to me and once he noticed my sad face "hinata you-"

"I used to go to one when I w-was younger…b-but after she…" I stop and drop my face down the only thing I did was stared at my shoes a little shaking. At this point the others noticed that we had stopped walking

NORMAL POV

"hey were are hinata and sai' ask sakura

"Uh…I think their over there" Karin pointed to two people standing in front of each other

"What are they doing they doing" sakura ask concern

"They seem to be having a serious conversation"

"Why are you saying that skikamaru" naruto ask him with an annoyedtone

"Well just look at them…this is so troublesome" he put his hands in his pockets

"What conversation could they be having…they just met" said ino

"…?..." naruto was just staring at them

"Hinata its okay don't worry" he put a hand on her shoulder noticing her depress face.

"T-thanks sai b-but"

"Its okay you don't have to tell me if this is causing you problems" he smile to let her know it was fine and putting his hand down

"Thanks again" she manage to smile

"Hey you two…are you coming or what" yell ino

They spend the rest of the day walking and laughing together. After a while sasuke took sakura o her dorm which she shared with ino. Shikamaru and ino decided to give those two some space so they took a long way to her dorm, naruto took Karin to her dorm and sai took hinata.

Xxxxxxxxxxx-with sasuke and sakura

"I just know his year is going to be the best one…right sasuke" she had a big smile on her face

"Hm" he said with no emotion

"Sasuke were you even paying attention to what I said" she look at him with a sadden tone

"What" he look at her

"Sasuke why do you always keep on saying 'hm' to everything I say" she looks down and whispers so only he could hear

"Huh…what are you taking about" he told her with no emotion and this time her eyes started to get watery and her voice got weaker

"I'm saying that if am annoying you then…just tell me and I won't bother you…I promise" her tears fell down after saying the last sentence and not wanting to annoyed him more started to walking away…suddenly she felt two strong arms around her waist holding her tight she could feel his breath in her ear

"I'm sorry sakura I was just teasing you" he kiss her neck making her moan in pleasure "s-sasuke" she stutter "you will never annoyed me because I love you sakura and always will…that's a promise" she turns around "Sasuke this is the first time you said that you love me" tears of joy started to fall down

"What's wrong sakura" he look at her confuse

"It's just that I love you too" she put her hand around his neck and shared a very sweet passionate kiss.

"Oh and your right this is going to be a great year" he smirk and they walk hand in hand to her dorm.

Xxxxxxxxxxx-with Ino and Shikamaru

"So skikamaru do you like the dress I brought for the dance" she was holding his wrist with a big smile

"Yeah" he said with a lazy tone, they kept on walking and talking well she kept on talking until they finally reach her dorm.

"Thanks for walking me shikamaru" she gave him a peck on his cheek and was about to open the door when

"Ino before you go theirs something you need to know" he no longer had his lazy tone but a serious one

"Yeah…I'm listening" she said a little worried

"Ino…during the vacations my father decided to take a trip to Suna…and I saw…Temari" he was staring at ino right in the eyes while her eyes widen in surprise of what she heard.

"What?...why?...what happen?..." she yells at him

"Shikamaru answer me" she was losing her patients

"Calm down ino and no nothing happen between us okay" he told her but there was something he was hiding but didn't show it "well then I guess I'll see you in class" she slam the door really hard 'I'm sorry ino for lying to you but I don't want to lose you' he thought as he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxx-with Hinata and Sai HINATA POV

"Thanks for walking me to my dorm sai" I gave him a smile. We were standing in front of each other in my dorm I though he was staring at me but then I notice that he was staring something behind me, so I slowly turn around o see what got his attention, and there four doors away from mine I saw a group of girls talking and laughing together that when I notice that he wasn't staring a them but her, she had long black/blue hair color with two ribbons in each side with the same bangs as mine, brown eyes with pale white skin**(n/a. I saw a picture of a girl and decided to put her in as well as her name…all the girls in where taken as well as tenten) **she was laughing along with her friends and for the first time I saw a real smile on his face

"Hey sai are you alright" I smile looking at him

"Oh…hinata I'm sorry I didn't hear you" he look at me apologetic

"if you alright' I repeat myself

"Yeah I'm fine…why you ask"

"Ohm because you seem to be space out"

"oh sorry to worry you but I'm fine" he smile although it was different from the one he had "well I see you in class…bye" I open my door and got in. I got nervous once I made my way inside this was going to be my firs night in here in this dorm with a guy. I look around and I notice he wasn't here yet 'he not here yet…well at least I'll be able to sleep and not worry about anything' I though as I made my way to the bathroom to put on my pajamas.

Xxxxxxxxxxx-with Naruto and Karin NORMAL POV

"Ha-ha you should have seen his face when he fell ha-ha it was hilarious…uh Karin what's wrong" he stop laughing when he realize she wasn't paying to much attention

"Oh nothing it's just that I'm bored" she had a bored expression on her face

"Well ohm I'm sorry if I'm boring you with my talk Karin" his smile vanish and the walk to her dorm was silent until they reach he dorm "well see you tomorrow Karin" he wave his hand good-bye and was about to turn around and walk when he heard her said "naruto…you love me right?" by the way she said it made it sound as if she was angry at him "yeah I do Karin" he smile 'I'll make sure its stays like that…no one is going to steal him away from me…not even his little roommate' she thought as she got closer to him and kiss him in the lips.

After a moment she broke he kiss "see you in class naruto" she slam the door 'no one is stealing you away' she thought as she made her way to her bed and there in her bed was her roommate Suigetsu "hey…looks like I'm your roommate again" he smile lying down on her bed "looks like it" she smile walking to her bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx-with Hinata again HINATA POV

I was in the bathroom putting my pajamas I was wearing my usually black and light blue pants and shirt and my long hair was braid only my bang were left alone. Feeling comfortable I open the door to go to bed but what I saw shock me he was there near his bed shirtless the only thing he was wearing was his white and orange boxer 'omg…this can't be happening to me' I though. I could feel my face getting red and then everything turn black

NORMALPOV

"HINATA" he yells and ran to pick her up 'shit I forgot I had a roommate' he said as he laid her in her bed and put some covers on top of her so she won't get sick 'she looks so beautiful sleeping like angel…wait what am I thinking' after a while he made his way to his bed and fell asleep.

**Here is my third chapter and again sorry for errors….I decided to change the rating hope you don't mind….ohm if you want to know what girl I was taking about let me know and I will send you the link to her picture…..please review…..and thanks for reading….**


	4. Classes and new friends

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto or the character they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"…." Talking

'…' _thoughts_

'…**.' **Flashbacks

**I'm sorry for the late update but I been baby-sitting four little children and I didn't have time to write but I'll try to find sometime to continue writing…And one more thing I won't be saying who's POV is because I think it could get annoyed and I think you should all ready know and Happy New Years**

oOo

The next morning I woke up to load snoring I follow the noise and it led me to the next bed _'naruto…but how did I' _then everything came to me. I look at the clock next to my bed and it read 6:30am _'classes don't start until 8:00am…just enough time to get ready'_ then I heard another alarm clock I look at it and it was next to naruto.

"Ohh shut up…ten more minutes" he threw a pillow at the alarm which cause it to fall down on the floor and break "ohhh shit I broke it again" he sat up right away and he turn his head staring at me right in my eyes "hinata I'm sorry I hope I didn't woke you up" he put his right hand in the back of his head with a smile.

"Oh no n-naruto I just woke up too…umm n-naruto" I was sitting down in my bed looking down.

"Hinata…about last night I'm sorry I forgot I had a roommate and since I never had a roommate before I umm…always use to undress right here…but I'm never going to do that again okay" he look embarrass.

"I-its okay naruto but we better start getting ready or w-were going to be late" I could feel my face getting red so I got up from my bed and look at naruto shyly

"Go hinata you can use the bathroom first that way I'll be able to sleep…but can you wake me up when your done, as you can see I kind of broke my alarm" he put his hands in the back of his neck

"Y-yeah no problem" I turn my back to naruto and went inside the bathroom, after 15 minutes I got out it was now 7:16 I was already dress since I don't like putting up make-up I was wearing the school uniform a sailor suit. I went and tried to wake up naruto, he made loud noises but after a few minute he finally woke up he went straight to the bathroom got a shower and came out in his uniform.

"What time is it hinata"

"Umm its 7:40am" I whisper

"WHAT" he yells. At the same time he yells there was a knock at the door, I saw him walking or should I say running to get the door.

oOo

When naruto open the door there standing outside where everyone glaring at him

"NARUTO WHERE GOING TO BE LATE AND ALL BECAUSE YOU PROBABLY BROKE YOUR FUCKING ALARM AGAIN" yells an angry sakura

"And we still need to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat" ino was more calmer then sakura

"Aren't you suppose to be in your diet I think that what you said-" naruto was cut off

"Shut up dobe" said sasuke standing next to an angry looking sakura, Ino, and Karin

"What…why teme"

"Because" sasuke pointed to the angry girls next to him _'ohh no' _was all he could say before sakura punch him in the face "owww" naruto said rubbing his face "lets go I'm hungry" shikamaru said walking away.

"Yeah lets go" ino walked towards hinata

"Are y-you okay ino" she whisper noticing that ino was acting kind of strange "yeah….I'm fine" she look at hinata and tried to smile, but failed.

oOo

"Wow we made it just in time" he said with excitement

"Yeah no thanks to you naruto"

"What…what did I do sakura?" he looks down at her confused (N/A he a little bit taller than all the girls well almost all the guys are taller I think)

"You almost ate all the ramen for this week in just 10 minutes"

oOo

-Minute's Later-

"Hey hinata sit with me" yell ino

"Ohm…okay" I walked to her and sat on her right and on her left was sakura and sasuke talking to themselves

"I-I thought shikamaru was going to sit here with you" I said sitting down

"Oh no…you see yesterday we had a little fight that's all so don't worry okay" she smile but I could still see her sadness _'I wonder what happen between them'_

"Ino…I-I don't know you guys very good b-but you have been treading me like a friend so…w-what I'm trying to say is that I'm here if you ever need someone to listen" I whisper and gave her a smile at the end

"Thanks hinata" this time she really smile but faded away when a dark green eyes girl with blond hair and four ponytails walk in smiling.

"Hey shikamaru" she wave her hand at him and sat in front of him. Suddenly a tall brown eyes guy with short black hair walks in with a cigarette in his hand "I'm Sarutobi Asuma and I'm going to be your history teacher but you already know me so lets skip the introduction and….hmm looks like we have a new student" as soon as he finish I felt everyone's eyes on me _'ohh no what do I do now_' I started playing with my finger

"What's your name" he said staring at me with his cigarette in his mouth

"Ohm my… my n-name is…hyuga hinata" I look down at my desk once I was finish

"well hinata welcome to my class…we don't get new student that often…so class why don't we get started"**(N/A this school is for rich so not too many students can enter….sorry if I didn't mention in the first chapter)** he smile. The rest of the class was really easy and it was almost over. "What do you have next hinata" I heard ino voice so I turn around and face her "I have English with Hatake Kakashi" I told her "okay we're together"

The class was over so we all headed to our next one but they decided to stop for snacks. "Aren't we going to be late for class" I told sakura

"Ahh don't worry hinata we aren't going to be late at all so just relax"

"Ohm…okay"

We return to class 15 minutes after class started "see I told you" sakura said passing by me holding sasuke hand. Then I heard ino and shikamaru arguing in front of the class.

"Ino would you just stop ignoring me" he almost yell. She kept walking away and stop in front of me, he did the same and was behind ino trying to talk to her "ino I already told you that nothing happened how many times I need to say sorry for not telling you" he calmly told her

"Hey is everything okay ino" sakura got up from her seat and started walking to our direction "don't tell us you had another fight" I heard Karin voice I turn around and she was standing right next to me "this is so troublesome" he walked away and sat next to a fat kid.

"So what happened" Karin and sakura said at the same time.

"the same as always…problems with that b****" she was angry, then I heard naruto so I turn my head around and saw him laughing hard and sasuke glaring at him.

oOo

Karin turns her head and saw hinata staring at naruto 'what the hell is she thinks she looking at' she was glaring hard on hinata 'don't tell me she likes him hmm with that stupid smile on her face'

"Huh…oh hey hinata" naruto wave his hand _'oh no he saw me staring at him'_ she started getting nervous. Then Karin walked up to naruto and hug him "hey naruto" she kiss his cheek without letting him go, hinata turns back and looked down at her shoes.

"I'm fine now sakura "she gave her a hug and whisper "thank-you" in her ear. After a few minutes ino decided to talk to shikamaru, sakura went back to sasuke where naruto and Karin where talking, hinata was just standing there looking for a place to seat.

"Hinata…here you can have this empty seat over here" Sai wave his hand at hinata. She walked to him which he was seating three rows on the front "thanks sai" she gave him a small smile.

"Are you alright hinata" he gave her a concern look.

"Oh yeah am fine…just getting use to all t-this"

"Hey you don't stutter as much as you did yesterday"

"Uh…umm I'm s-sorry" her eyes fell to the ground

"Why are you apologizing for…I say that's a good thing, I think that's means your starting to trust us" he smile even more when she look back at him with a blush on her face. "That's what my book said"

"Uh…um I guess your right then…by the way where is kakashi-sensei the class is almost over" she was talking so low that it was impossible for someone to hear her but he did "oh well you see…."

oOo

"Hey shikamaru" ino hug him and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Ino…what are you doing I thought you where mad at me" he said without looking at her.

"I was but…I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten that mad…besides you said that nothing happen…and I trust you" she walked to the side of him and sat on his lap and they both share a long kiss, when they finally broke the kiss she gave him a tight hug and whisper "I love you…and I trust you…so please forgive me shikamaru" she press the hug.

"Ino its okay…I would never do anything to hurt you" his eyes fell to the ground _'I'm really sorry ino…I hope you'll never find out what really happened…I don't want to lose you' _he let go of her "shika-" she was cut off by his lips on hers, she brought her arms up to his neck to deepen to kiss.

"HEY GET A ROOM YOU TWO" yells naruto

"Shut up naruto" sakura hit his face. "Awww sakura" he put hi hands on his cheek. While sasuke and Karin just watch the scene in front of them. "When is he showing up am getting rea-" the front door suddenly open interrupting sakura.

"Well hello there class I'm sorry am late but you see I was helping this old women-"

"LIER" all the class yells

"You where probably to busy reading that perverted book of yours" one of the students said causing the whole class to talk. "Okay…okay settle down" he said leaning on his desk. "know why don't we get started-" _rrrrg _the bell rang everyone got out of the class leaving kakashi alone.

oOo

We headed to next class which was Art with Kurenai Yuhi it was great although I only had sai which was okay because so far he's the only one I feel comfortable around, the was almost over.

"who do you have next hinata" he said not looking at me but his painting "uh…um" I lay my pencil down and search my bag for my schedule "math with Anko Mitarash" I told him

"You got anko" he said laying his brush down on the table giving me a weird look.

"Yeah…why you ask" I told him a little scared.

"Oh no reasons" his gaze went back to his painting "don't worry"

Once the class was over he went to his next one and I went to mine with Anko. Once I was in the class I sat down waiting for my teacher. Suddenly I saw him enter the class with a scared expression all over his face. _'Naruto is in my class, why am I so happy…besides his my roommate'_ I blush when I saw him heading my way.

"Hey hinata you got _anko_ too" his voice was a little trembling when he said her name.

"y-yeah" I stutter

"That's great…_at least I won't be facing her alone_" I couldn't understand what he whispered at end. After an awkward silent between us I saw a women coming in.

"Okay, boys and girls, this is no time to celebrating! I'll be your math teacher. Anko Mitarashi. You ready to learn MATH? Good!" she came in yelling scaring everyone including me. Now I know why sai started acting weird. "Hahaha" she laughs but stops once she noticed naruto sitting right next to me. "Well this class should be….FUN…..don't you think….NARUTO" She was glaring at him hard with a smirk on her face.

"Um…n-naruto are y-you alright" he was trembling in his chair.

"yeah…am fine its just that I had anko last year and….lets just say things didn't ended good between us" he said putting his right hand on the back of his head.

"w-what do you mean?"

"Well last year I played a prank on her and well"

'Naruto uzumaki you'll pay for what you did' she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What kind of prank" okay know I was curious.

"Oh well on the last day I-"

"NARUTO…since your paying attention to my class why don't you come up here and solve this problem" her smirk grew bigger _'your going to pay for what you did kid'_

The class was over and once we were out naruto let out his breath he was holding because anko didn't stop asking him to solve the questions she was giving which at the end he didn't know and now he has extra homework. It was lunch time and naruto and I were heading towards the others, he kept talking about his wonderful vacations with his family and his other pranks, I was just listening him talk and would make small comments.

"NARUTO" I saw Karin running and hugging him.

"Hey…come on and sit down" I turn around and saw sakura waving her hand, we made our way to them and now we were all sitting down in the table, naruto was sitting next to Karin obviously I was sitting across from them next to sai and so on was everyone. They were all listing to naruto telling them what happen in anko class and soon everyone burst out laughing, after that everyone just kept on talking to one another. I just set there listing until….

"So hinata how's been your first day of class so far" I saw sai putting his drink down

"It's nice to be here…instead of my own house" I murmur

"Why…you don't like been in your house"

"No" I spoke with sadness and fear at the same time that made him turn and stared at me. At the same time everyone stared laughing I look around and noticed sasuke and sakura were both blushing "wow teme I didn't know you could be so….what's the word am looking for?" he started thinking I could see he was hold his laughter "loving?...caring?...nice? A laughing ino said making him blush even more.

"Am out" he said standing up with sakura following him.

"Oh come on teme don't be so shy" yells naruto to the couple exiting the door

"Shut up dope" was all I could hear after they disappear.

"What happen…why did they leave" I ask ino

"Oh it's just that sakura was telling us some of the romantic things sasuke has done for her and it was hahaha so not like him….who could have known that the cold heart guy was not so cold…weren't you listening?"

"Um not really"

"And why is that"

"I was talking to sai" she gave me along stared until she turns around. After a few minutes I heard her speak "well hinata we'll see you in 7th period since we don't have you for 6th period which you have Orochimaru….he's a really creepy guy….good luck with him" she said after she walked away with shikamaru.

"Hey naruto why don't we go and be ourselves" she was hugging him and just for a second she looked at me and smirk.

"Okay" they got up and he took his hands in hers and the whole time I could still feel her smirk as they walk.

"I'll see you guys later" they walked away; I just couldn't stop staring at them as they got father away from us. _'Naruto'_

"S_o_ you want to go for a walk" I heard him say bring me out of my though, I turn and I met his gaze "yeah" we got out of the cafeteria and we started walking around the institute, we made our stop under a beautiful pink cherry blossom sakura trees, it was my first time that I ever saw so many sakura trees in one place. We sat down and he was sharing some of his story life with me when all of the sudden he stop.

"Um sai…are you alright" I poked his arm gently trying to get his attention which it failed, I follow his gaze which it fell to a group of girls and I realize that girl was the same one he was staring when he took me to my dorm last night. And like last night he had a real smile not the ones he usually gives away but a true smile on his lips.

"Who is she" I ask with a smile

"Who" he looked away and stared at me. I got a little nervous but I was really curious of the girl who got a smile from sai my closes friend so far.

"Her" I pointed to the group of girls talking.

"Oh" his look back at the girl. She was sitting under the same sakura tree with her three other friends. He got silence for a few minute until he spoke again "she's from one of my classes" still staring at her. All of a sudden he got up stretching his right hand to me.

"we better get going or we're going to be late" I stretch my left hand putting it on his right hand as he lift me up and just then the bell rang.

"I'll walk you to your class" I took away my hand

"Oh no…I don't want to trouble you, besides I remember where it was from the tour you guys gave me"

"Alright then I'll see you on your next class…see you later" he walked away. I headed to Orochimaru or to the '_creepy_ _guy'_ like ino describe him.

I got inside the class room and sure enough this guy was frightening, the class was full of experiments and the worse thing was the smell it smells like something has die. I made my way to the back of the room and set in an empty desk and I just watch as everyone started talking. I saw a familiar face walking up to me; she gave me a smile and sat on the empty desk next to mine "hey I hope you don't mind if I sit next to you" she said

"Oh no…g-go ahead" I stutter

"What's your name" she ask

"Umm H-hyuga Hinata"

"Well you can Temari okay" she grins

"Okay…temari" I smile back thinking '_maybe I have another friend and she looks really nice too" _suddenly I remember seeing her face before.

"Hey hinata haven't we seem each other before, It's just that once I see a face I never forget it" she started thinking

"Y-you seem familiar t-too"

"Hmm…ah I know you were with _Ino, _Sakura and the others in history with Asuma right"

"Oh yeah you were w-with Shikamaru"

"…yeah I was with him" she looks sad for a moment but then she manages to smile.

"So are you friends with _Ino_" she emphasize her name

"Yeah she's v-very nice…are you two friends" I glance at her and she seem annoyed

"Oh were-" at that moment the door to our classroom open revealing an extremely pale-skinned man with waist-length black hair and another man with black eyes and grey hair kept in a ponytail with circular glasses and everyone in the class went silence.

"Well am Orochimaru your teacher and thisss is Yakushi Kabuto my assistance" he was talking like a snake while the other guy was just staring at the class in amusement

"Why don't we get started…I want everyone to pair up with someone"

I started looking around the classroom nervously _'pair up with someone, who am I suppose to ask' _I thought but then I felt someone tap my shoulders.

"Hey hinata want to be my partner" I smile at temari

"Yeah" I replay

For the rest of the class we were doing experiments and I had fun with temari, we became good friends, she was the complete opposite of me. When class was over we headed to physical education with Mighty Guy. We got dress temari was wearing the school shorts and I decided to wear the pants with the school t-shirt with the same color as our uniform blue and white. Once we got out of the changing rooms I saw every one of my friends they stop talking and stare at us.

oOo

"What's hinata doing with her" ask an angry Ino and everyone just stood there staring at hinata and temari.

"I think she became friends with _her_**" **Karin said pointing to hinata and temari.

"If hinata wants to be her friend then let her be okay" said naruto and everyone where still looking at hinata and temari. Ino turns around and started talking to sakura and Karin

"If hinata wants to be her friend then fine but I still hate _her_"

"So are you going to be alright with hinata, because she is really nice and it wouldn't be fair" sakura said.

"Hm…yeah" she replay

"So where's guy-sensei" shikamaru said changing the subject that he been hearing.

oOo

"Oh t-there they are" I pointed to all my friends. I started walking towards them but I stop when I realize she was still standing in the same place.

"W-what's wrong temari" I walk back to her.

"Oh it's just that am going to hang out with my friends…over there" she pointed to a scary group of friends.

"Come on hinata I'll introduce you to them….and don't worry they aren't as bad as they look" she grab my hand and pull me.

"Hey, I want to introduced you to my new friend, you better not scared her away" she was yelling at them as we go closer and all of them turn around glaring at her.

"Why the fucks are you screaming for, we're not deaf" a red hair guy spoke emotionless.

"Well any ways this is hinata hyuga" I stood there in front of them nervously. _'Umm' _I was being stared by them.

"Well hello there…am Kakuro" I look at him and he was wearing a hood and had his face painted from one cheek to the lips and to the end of the other cheek and another line starting from the top of the upper lip to the bottom chin, it look like it form the letter "T"

"I-it's a pleasure t-to meet you K-kakuro" I bow down to him.

"Am Sasori" I look up to see wide brown eyes and short red hair staring back at me "am Sari, Sasori girlfriend" said a brown hair and brown eyes girl that had her hand with his.

"Um it's a pleasure t-to meet y-you both" I shyly bow down again, I stood up and look at Temari until I heard someone sign, I turn around to the last person and I couldn't look away he had pale skin with short spiky brick-red hair and green eyes with black eyes rings and on the left side of his forehead he carved the kenji 'LOVE' word.

"Gaara" he spoke again emotionless

"h-hi" I manage to say

"So hinata why don't you stick around for a little while" she put her hand around my shoulders hugging me.

"A-alright Temari" I replay

"Alright let the power of youth explodes by doing 10 laps" I turn around to see thick eyebrows and two green jumpsuit.

"Okay Lee show them how this is done" he said

"OKAY GUY-SENSEI" he yells and took off running with all the class behind him.

When we finish running all the class fell to the ground exhausted, for the rest of the class I was hanging with Temari and her friends which I then discovered that they were not as scary as I thought but really nice in their own way.

"Class is almost over" sari says

"Yeah…hey hinata want to hang out with us after class, we're going to eat something in the school restaurant,**(N/A like I said this school is for rich people)** what do you say"

"Um o-okay…am also hungry" we headed to the restaurant once the bell rang, when we arrive we order our favorite food and started eating

"Hmm I love this Kenchin soup" she said eating her soup

"I can't believe you're a Hyuga, I mean your father owns one of the biggest companies in all Konohagakure"

"Yeah he is" replay Kankuro

"Y-yeah" I look down as I spoke "my f-father owns the h-hyuga corps."

"Wow that's awesome" sari said I just kept looking down and soon we finish eating and heading out.

"Well I better go to my dorm and start doing my homework" Temari said walking

"Yeah me too…wait for me Temari" kankuro said goodbye and walked up to temari side.

"See you guys later" yells temari and kankuro at the same time "bye hinata" temari later said "b-bye" I said.

"Well we got to go too…oh gaara can you take hinata back o her dorm please"

"Oh no I-its okay sari, I can go b-by my self" I told sari putting my hand in front of me shaking them side to side

"Oh no hinata I won't let you go by yourself am sure it won't bother gaara…right" she glared at gaara who was standing behind me

"Yeah is not a problem" I turn around and look at him "t-thank you g-gaara" I bow down

"lets go sari, I hate waiting" he started walking away leaving her with us "see you tomorrow bye…Sasori wait for me" she ran up to him as he waited for her to catch up, once she reach him she gave him a kiss and they both started walking away together. I kept looking at them until they disappear.

'lets go then" I heard him talk I turn around again to face him "um y-yeah" I said a little afraid.

The walk back to my dorm was quiet, we were about to reach my door

"T-thanks for w-walking me" I said as we got closer

"No problem besides my dorm is this way too" he replied with his hand in his pocket

"Ohh r-really"

"Yeah" he got his hands out of his pocket "why were you uncomfortable" he ask

"Huh w-when" I ask confused

"When temari and kankuro ask you about your father" he looks at me and I look down avoiding his gaze "Oh t-that…well um"

"You don't get along with your father…do you" he ask and I nodded my head shyly

"Don't worry your not the only one" I look back to him in surprise

"What do you m-mean?"

"My father send me here to get rid of me…but I rather be here then to see his ugly face every day" he had a serious look on his face that made me look down.

"I g-guess your right" I whisper, he glance down at me and for a moment I swear I saw a small smile on his lips but when I look up to see his smile it was gone. We were standing in front of my dorm and I got in front of him

"You know you're not as scary as I thought" I smile

"What happen to the stuttering?"

"I guess am not afraid of you, I feel like I can trust you" I smile again

"Me too" he had that small smile on his lip that I saw earlier. Suddenly the of my dorm open and everyone came out staring at me and gaara

"Oh hey hinata" sakura said not taking her eyes off of gaara, I turn to my left and saw sakura with everyone

"Um h-hi sakura" I said

"I have to go now…see you around hinata" I turn around quickly to gaara

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow…and thank you" I bow down and he walk away

"Wow hinata you didn't stutter" Karin said standing next to naruto "oh um"

"What's going on between you and gaara" ino said

"w-what"

"You two look really friendly"

"Yeah they did"

"w-what" they were all coming closer and closer to me

"So hinata"

"Umm" I was fidgeting with my fingers

"Well we have to go, but we're not done yet hinata" sakura said walking away with sasuke, soon everyone left except for Karin

"Well I have to go too" she said "Okay let's go then" he said "oh no its okay naruto (she kiss him)...Bye"

oOo

"Hey where you waiting to long" she took her glasses off and started kissing him

"Yeah" he said kissing her back

"Well why don't we go back to our dorm and I'll make it up to you" she walks away moving her hips

"You got a lot to make up for"

oOo

Once I got inside my dorm the first thing I notice was popcorn everywhere "sorry about the mess hinata, I'll clean this up right away" he started picking up the popcorn

"I'll h-help you" I started picking up popcorn too

"Thanks hinata" I smile and nodded.

After that we started doing our homework, I was having no problem but then I look back to naruto and he look space out and confuse

"Um n-naruto do y-you need h-help" I was fidgeting with my fingers

"Well yeah" he scratches the back of his head "but you're still doing your homework" he said

"I-its alright am d-done with my homework…so it's a-alright"

"Okay" I got up from my chair and started walking to his desk, it was a mess but then I saw him throw all his things inside his desk

"Sorry about the mess again, but it's gone now hehe" he smile and I couldn't help but smile too. I was sitting next to him explaining the problems; my hand was in his paper telling him how to solve it, when suddenly I felt his warm hand on top of mine, I look at him and he hadn't noticed that he was holding my hand, I could feel my face getting red from our contact _'naruto hand is on top of my hand, what should I do, should I tell him…I-I don't want this feeling to go away' _

"Ohh am sorry hinata…I-I didn't notice I was holding your hand" his hand that was hold mine was now on the back of his neck

"I-it's a-alright n-naruto" I place my hand on my heart and it was beating really fast _'settle down hinata' _

"Are you alright hinata?"

"u-um y-yes" I replay nervously

"Okay because thanks to you (he got up and hug me) I finish all my homework" he said still hugging me

"N-naruto" my face was as red as a tomato, I began feeling dizzy and suddenly everything went black.

oOo

"huh…hinata what's wrong?...wake up…" naruto kept on calling her name, he pick her up bridal style and lay her down on her bed, he sat next to her and was just staring at her sleeping form _'she looks beautiful just like yesterday' _he thought bringing his right hand to her cheek removing some of her hair from her face with a big smile on his face, without thinking he was leaning closer to her face, his lips was inches away from her lips when she woke up with her eyes wide open, she could feel his hot breath hitting her face

"N-naruto" she manage to say, causing him to open his eyes

"huh h-hinata" he got up and off the bed with a blush on his face _'what was I doing'_ he turns around giving his back to hinata _'was he going to k-kiss me…n-no he has a g-girlfriend, why would he want to kiss m-me'_ suddenly she felt a pain in her heart and her eyes fell to her hands, tears started to form but she refused to let them down in front of naruto.

"So why were you hanging out with gaara" he ask out of no where, she look up to him and he was still giving her his back

"Um b-because he's my f-friend and he is a r-really nice p-person" she shyly said looking a little sad

"I don't think he's a 'nice person' as you said hinata" he turns around and looks straight at her eyes

"I k-know he's a nice person" she replay the sadness that she felt was gone

"Do you know the things they say about him and I know that half of what they say is true" he was getting angry. She look down and then up again

"I-I don't judge people by w-what other say naruto" she shyly said looking at him "a-and am pretty sure that y-you get to know him you'll think the s-same" she said

"Maybe, I don't know …you two became good friends so quick, didn't you" there was a strange tone in his voice

"Yeah w-we did" she said looking at her hands again. There was a deep silence for a few minutes

"I'll be right back hinata" he made his way to the door

"Um okay" she said as he open the door and got out closing the door behind him.

"Naruto" she whispers putting both of her hands on her heart.

'_Why did I say that, its not like I care who she hangs out with…but more importantly is WHY was I leaning close to her face' _he kept on thinking, going no where, until someone saw him

"Hey you…go back to your dorm, it's late already" he yells "Yes sir" he replays. By the time he got back to his dorm hinata was already sleeping he just smile and went to his bed.

oOo

**Sorry for any errors and am sorry for the late update. I plan on making 21-22 chapters long I will try to update faster but I been really busy…well remember to review!**


	5. An unexpected visit

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto or the character they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

"…." Talking

'…' _thoughts_

**Here is chapter 5 **

oOo

It has been almost two months since hinata came to konoha high institute. Ever since Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji brought her here, she hasn't heard from them not even once. Even though she hasn't seem them or heard of them she's not that sad because she has amazing friends who she trust.

For the last two months everything is going great, she hangs out with sai and the others every day, she has become more closer to sai then any one else in the group. Ino and Shikamaru are doing okay except for Ino who gets angry every time she sees Temari, Sakura and Sasuke are very happy, and as for Naruto and Karin well things are going great between those two. Even though she spends more time with them that doesn't stop her from seeing Temari, Sari, Sasori, Kakuro, and Gaara.

oOo

Today was Friday night and all of our friends were here some where sitting on the floor and others in the couch watching a movie. As soon as the movie ended sakura got up to turn off the movie.

"Hey why don't we go out tomorrow" sakura said putting the movie on the table.

"That's a great idea _billboard brow_"

"What did you just called me _Ino-pig_"

"Why you little b-"

"We could go to the mall, I need more clothes" Karin said adjusting her glasses and cutting off sakura

"Okay"

"Yeah"

"Hm"

"How troublesome but am in, there's nothing to do here on Saturdays so why not"

"What about you hinata" Naruto said turning around to face me

"Um I-I'll go to" I was getting nervous by the way he was staring at me.

oOo

The next day we woke up early in the morning to catch the bus that would take us and bring us back, I got dress in my jeans and a sweater (N/A- their wearing their normal shippuden clothes) after that Naruto and I went to meet the others on the bus. Once we arrive Karin ran into Naruto arms and gave him a kiss, I just kept on walking to the others we were waiting for us.

"Good morning hinata"

"Um good morning to you too sai"

"Hey hinata" sakura said giving me a warm smile.

"HEY YOU TWO, LETS GO OR WE WOULD HAVE TO WAIT AN HOUR" yells Ino into Shikamaru ear

"You're going to make me deaf" he said scratching his ear

"Oh am so sorry Shikamaru" she leans closer and gave him a peck on the cheek.

After a few minutes we made our way to the bus and sat down, everyone sat with their girlfriend/boyfriend. I turn around to see Naruto and Karin kissing.

"Hey Hinata" I heard Sai who was seating next to me

"…" I turn back around to see him "w-what is it Sai"

"Oh I just…are you alright?" he said with concern

"Um am…am fine" I spoke timidly and low as my head fell down. He turn around to see what got me down and only to see exactly what I saw, he then turn back around and gaze at me _'does she likes…Naruto' _ he though. After that neither of us spoke until we arrive, everyone got out and started making their way.

"Omg it's been like a month since we all came here together" said Ino "since my parent came and then yours they kept on coming"

"Yeah they all came; it was nice seeing them again" sakura said

"Well not all, we haven't met _hinata_ _family_" Karin said glaring at me

"Oh yeah when are they going to come" Naruto said with enthusiastic

"Oh w-well um I d-don't um" I couldn't finish _'what should I do…their never going to come…he even said so' _I started getting uncomfortable and sad

"So _hinata_ when are they coming" she kept on saying with a smirk on her face, I just didn't know what to say or do I kept on looking down at my shoes

"Um w-well-" I started talking but someone cut me off

"Am hungry so let hurry up and go" Sai spoke walking away as the rest of us were following him

"So where do we go then" Karin said holding Naruto hand

"To the mall…right Sasuke"

"Hn" he said not wanting to go but sakura gave him the puppy dog look "alright then" he said after a few minutes of staring at her face

"Yeah… *she gives him a hug* thanks" she said as she gave him a kiss which he return back.

We went to every clothe store and in every stop they would try everything on, and Ino would force me to try some clothes on too

"Come on hinata I promise this is the last one…_please" _she beg holding a dress in her hand

"Um I-I don't k-know" I said staring at the dress she was holding

"Oh come on *she pulls me into a changing room* try it on" she closes the door behind me "your not getting out until I see you in that dress"

Mean while the boys where stuck with us, so they were just sitting down with a bored expression "COME ON HINATA" she yells getting the boys attention

"Um a-am not sure I w-want to" I said looking at the mirror, I was wearing a white and pink dress (this is the dress she was wearing .net/928362)

"If you don't come out am going to open that door and drag you out"

"Why are you yelling" Karin said putting her hands in her hips and sakura at her side

"Oh is just that hinata doesn't want to come out…COME ON HINATA" she continue to yell to the close door in front of her.

"A-alright" I open the door to see everyone including Naruto staring wide eyes at me

"Omg hinata you look amazing" I heard sakura but I couldn't look away from him as he stared back "you look…beautiful…hinata" he said and I blush

"Yeah hinata you look beautiful, and just so you know _HOTARU_ is the designer of that dress" she pointed to the dress I was wearing. I look away from Naruto when I heard Ino I just made a small smile at her but I was getting really nervous from all the stares they were giving me _' I don't know what the big deal is…I mean that dress fits me way better then her' _Karin thought as she gave me evil glares.

"Hey Karin what do you think" they both said at the same time

"I seem better" she said and walk away dragging Naruto with her. After we finish shopping we went to eat because Sai kept on saying how hungry he was, once we finish eating we decided to got to the movies.

oOo

"We're finally here… so which movie should we watch" Naruto said excited

"What about that one, it has action and I think romance"

"Yeah that a great choice Karin" sakura said

"I'll go buy the tickets" Shikamaru said "wait for me, I'll go with you" Ino said as they made their way

"and we're going to buy some drinks and the popcorn" Sakura said before she made her way with Sasuke by her side "aww wait for me I want to go too" Naruto yells running up to catch up to them with Karin.

"Well it seems that it just you and me" Sai said with a smile

"Yeah…and thank you" she replay

"For what?" he said confuse

"For earlier when we got out of the bus"

"Oh don't worry about it, I notice you were having problems answering" he said

"Yeah" she said but then she just stood there staring at someone behind him. It was the same girl who always made him smile. He glances back only to see her staring back at him or them

"Um w-why don't you talk to her"

"Who" he said

"I know that you like her…I can tell by how your always staring at her in lunch" he sigh and he look straight to her lavender eyes as she look back at him

"Her name is Hikari, and you're right I do have feelings for her…it just…its hard to confess your feelings" he said trying to smile, her eyes drop down

"Your right…it's hard, but *she looks back up at him* I think you should at least try"

"Hmm…I don't even know how to start, but I have read in some book about this"

"Well then why don't you ask her to see a movie with you right now?"

"What…you mean. Like now" he said looking at her confuse

"Yeah, besides I think she really want to see a movie with you" she said looking back at her who was still staring at them

"Well I don't want to leave you alone, because we may have come together but we never sit together"

"Oh um…I'll be fine don't worry about me" she said

"Are you sure" he said worried

"Yes…now go" she said as she saw Ino and Shikamaru coming back with the movie tickets

"Alright then, I'll see you later" he said as she saw him walk up to the girl.

oOo

"Hey where is Sai going" Ino ask me pointing to where he left

"Well um he went-" I stop when i heard sakura

"Hey come on, here are your drinks" she gave us the drinks/popcorn to everyone

We made our way to the movie and as Sai told me before, sasuke and sakura started walking all he way to the back seats smiling, Ino and Shikamaru sat four rolls down from sasuke and sakura, all that were left beside me was Naruto and Karin. She started pulling him away towards two empty seats; I just stood there watching them leave as. I spot empty seat two rolls up from where they were heading so I made my way to it.

"Wait Karin…where's hinata" he said looking back and forth

"I don't know Naruto, she must be with Ino" she sat down as she stared up at him who was looking around.

"Come on _Naruto"_ she spoke his name seductively, he stared down at her for a few minutes before he sat down back with her with a small smile on his face _'I hope she's seating with Ino'_ he though worried

The movie turn out to be scary and I was really scared I just sat there wide eye hugging my self. I could see Naruto hugging her very tightly as she hide her face in his shoulder. I stood up and started making my way out I could hear people saying "sit down" or "move away" as I exit. Once I was outside I sat down to catch my breath.

oOo

"Hey isn't that hinata over there" someone said pointing a finger.

"Yeah it's her…but why is she seating all alone" someone else said.

"HEY HINATA" someone yells waving her hand

"Huh" she turns around to see who was calling her "Temari" she said once she recognizes her friends

"Hey hinata, what are you doing here seating all alone?" she said

"Oh um am here with the others, I-I just got out" she kept looking at them as she talk "what are you guys doing here any ways" over the weeks she had lost her stutter around some of her friends, and now she only stutters when she gets nervous.

"We were watching a movie, but it just ended, so know we're just going to hang out over there" she pointed to a place with lots of games (N/A I couldn't remember the name of it was it the game lounge, am not sure, but you get the idea)

"You want to join us, until they come out" Gaara said emotionless as always

oOo

"Um yeah" I got up and we all headed to where Temari had said. After a few minutes Kakuro and Sasori were playing a game and by the looks they both had it was a serious game that neither of them were giving up on, Sari and Temari were playing dance dance revolution and it seem as Sari was winning, because I could hear Temari yelling

"WHAT THE FUCK, THIS THING *she pointed to the machine* IS BROKEN" she kept yelling

"Oh calm down Temari, and if you want I'll give you a re-match" she smirk at her

"Oh you're on girl" they started playing again, I was just laughing at them from a far with Gaara.

"Here they go again" he said as he turns back at me, I was covering my mouth with my hands as I laugh

"I never thought temari would like playing that" I said once I stop laughing

"Yeah she does, but she can never beat Sari so she always blames it on the game"

"WHAT THIS GAME IS FIX" I heard her yell again, so I guess she lost again

"Well maybe you would had won if you had move a little faster" she said but calmer then temari.

"Well then how about another re-match"

"Alright-" while they argue, we made our way to them

"That's enough, temari you _lost_ end of the game" he gave them an evil glare, making all of us a little bit scared

"Alright then" she said. We went to were Kakuro and Sasori where who were still playing. I stay there until I saw them coming out.

"Um I guess I better go now" I said a little bit sad because I was really having fun with them.

"Okay then, I guess we'll see you there then" they said as I made my way to the others.

"Hey hinata where were you?" sakura said

"Yeah we were looking for you when the movie ended" Ino said

"Oh um I was…um I got out, I don't really like scary movies"

"Are you okay" Naruto said sounding concern

"y-yeah I found Gaara and the others so I stayed with them until the movie ended" I spoke shyly

"Well then since we found he *she points her finger at hinata* why don't we get moving" Karin said a little bit annoyed

"Yeah let's go"

After the movie we decided to go back and wait for the school bus that would take us back.

Ten minutes pass when we saw the bus approaching

"This was so much fun, we should do this next Sunday too" Ino said

"Yeah we should"

The bus came and we sat in the same seats as when we arrive. I was seating alone seen sai wasn't here but then I felt as if someone had sat beside me I took a look and saw that it was Sai who had sat.

"Oh sai I thought you where going back with Hikari" I told him

"She had something to take care of so she going back on the other bus with her friends" he replied

"Oh…so how did It go then" I said curious

"It went great; we decided to give it a try"

"So are you two like dating now" I said with a smile

"Yeah…we're dating now" he said returning the smile

"Well congratulations"

"Thanks hinata…it was because of you that this happened" he said I just smile at him letting him know that I was happy for him

When we arrive I was no more then 4:00pm so they decided to hang out in our dorm. Naruto was complaining about his ramen

"Come on am hungry….just ten minutes" he said

"No Naruto, we're no hungry"

"But sakura" he whine "I said no" she hit him in the head as everyone else laugh

"Besides where here already Naruto and I don't feel like walking all the way over there" Karin told him

He gave up and got his keys out and when he opens the door we were surprise to find that someone was inside, my eyes widen when I saw who it was

"Neji-niisan" I said surprise.

**Well this is it for this chapter…there wasn't any naruhina moment so am sorry….remember to review and again sorry for any errors. **

.


	6. Neji visit

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto or the character they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

"…." Talking

'…' _thoughts_

_Flashback_

oOo

"neji-niisan" she whispers.

"Hey who the hell are you, and why are you in my dorm" Naruto said getting angry. He just stood there ignoring his and everyone else stares.

"Hey am talking to you" he yells angry

"And I have no interest on what you have to say" he said emotionless as he walk up to them.

"How did you got in?" Shikamaru ask him

"That's none of your business" he coldly said not even looking at him

"I think it is, if you haven't notice this is _my _dorm, so you better tell us what the hell you're doing here before I kick your ass" he walk up to him, they were face to face glaring at each other.

"My business is not with you, so get the hell out of my way"

"Why you" he clench his fist, his knuckles turning white with anger and just like that he launch his fist straight at Neji face, but he dodge it with no problem.

"Is that all you have…then let me teach you how" and without blinking he punch Naruto in the face making him fall backward.

"Naruto" all the girls scream except for Hinata who was staring at him _'what is he doing here, I thought my father said he didn't wanted to see or heard from me…maybe something terrible happen'_ the more she though the more she panic, she was so lost in thought that she didn't saw neji hit Naruto until she saw him in the ground with a bloody lip.

"You'll pay for that" he got up and was ready to hit him back when a soft voice stops him.

"N-Naruto please s-stop" she said her bangs covering her eyes.

"Huh…why Hinata" he turn back to face her

"What's wrong Hinata" Sakura said concern

"B-because he's-"

"HINATA" someone yelled as she came in.

"Huh…T-Tenten why-" she said but she stop when she felt two hands around her

"I miss you so much Hinata" a few tears escape her eyes but she dry them off once she let go

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Ino said confuse

"Hinata-sama we need to talk" came Neji cold and emotionless voice

"Wait…you know _him_ _Hinata_" Naruto said surprise and confuse at the same time.

"Well of course they know each other, their cousins, and I am Tenten an old friend of her" she smile

"Neji-niisan w-what are y-you doing here" she stammer

"I came here under Hiashi orders"

"M-my f-father" her eyes widen _'why'_ she though

"Can we talk in private" he said glaring at her friends "NOW Hinata" he finish.

"Um y-yes" she said looking down

"Why don't we go talk somewhere else?" she looks up and saw him coming closer

"Um neji-niisan w-why"

"I'll tell you my reasons for coming, but not here" he continue walking, he pass Tenten who was closes to the door, once at door he grab the door knot and look back at Hinata letting her know to follow him.

"come on Tenten you too" he open the door and let Hinata and Tenten pass first after that he close the door once he got out.

"What's wrong Naruto" Karin ask

"Oh it's nothing hehe" he scratch the back of his head and smile

"Well if it's nothing then let's do something, and forget what happen" she said

"Yeah" Ino said excited. Everyone was thinking of what to do, Naruto was just staring at the close door of his dorm.

"Hey Naruto…Naruto…NARUTO" someone yells "huh' he turns around and looks at Karin who had her hands across her breast with an annoyed look "what" he says looking at her, she didn't replay she just started talking with Ino and Sakura again.

oOo

"Um neji-niisan w-where are we going" I ask since we been walking for about five minutes in silence, he just kept walking with Tenten and me behind him.

"So Hinata you're sharing your dorm with a _guy_ huh" she told me giving me an evil smile, I just nodded my head with a small blush in my cheeks

"You must have seem him naked at least once…right"

"T-tenten I h-haven't seem h-him n-nak-naked" I whisper the last part

"Oh come on you been sharing the dorm with him for about two month, and your saying you haven't seen him n-"

"Tenten…*he stops and turns around* I hope you're not suggesting anything" he gave her a hard glared that made her get nervous

"Oh n-no of course not neji, well I am going to look for any restroom okay" she left leaving me with him as we arrive to eat something, we sat down and we order our food.

"You're probably wondering what I am doing here…right" he says as he look at me for a moment before he turn back eating

"Um y-yes"

"Well I came here because Hiashi your father told me to"

"W-what my f-father, but he told me t-that he didn't wanted to heard or s-see me…w-why" I look up at neji eyes for any answers

"Well…he"

_Flashback_

"_Neji can I come in" I heard Ko from outside my room._

"_Sure! It's open" I told him. He came in and I saw a worried look on his face._

"_Is something wrong…Ko" I said as I got up from the desk I was sitting on._

"_Lord Hiashi wish to speak to you" I sigh_

"_Thank you, I'll be right there"_

"_Alright then" I saw him leave 'I wonder what he wants' I though as I made my way to his office._

_Knock knock _

"_You can come in Neji" I heard him say cold as usually. There was nothing else to do then to open the door and that what I did._

"_Good afternoon lord Hiashi" I bow down in respect "you wanted to see me" I said after stood up._

"_Yes! I want you to go and check on Hinata" my eyes widen in surprise but he didn't show any emotion at all he just continues doing what he was doing._

"_You want me to check on…Hinata…but I though you-"_

"_I know what I said Neji" he stop working and look up to me more like a glare_

"_Then I don't understand why" I really didn't know why all of a sudden he wants to know how she's doing after all these years he never really cared about her._

"_*sigh* I'm going to tell you something but…Hinata and Hanabi must not know what I'm going to tell you…understood" there was something in the look of his eyes something like sadness but at the same time there was anger._

"_Their...*he clenches his fist with anger* mother is back, and she knows that there is no way I am letting her see Hanabi" he release his fist that was starting to turn white_

"_So you want me to check if she's been there…with Hinata" I said_

"_Yes…but without her knowing that she's back, understood"_

"_Yes I understand, I'll leave tomorrow morning then" I made my way back to the door and went to my room._

_End of flashbacks_

"Well…he just wanted to know if you're doing well with your grades and everything else" was it me or was he a nervous.

"Ohh h-he did"

"Yes and I already check your grades out with lady tsunade, while we waited for you…and you're doing excellent" I blush

"Thank you neji-niisan…*I gave him a quick hug* b-by the way how come Tenten is here" I ask curious.

"Oh well, when I was leaving the house she arrive and well she said she wanted to see you"

"I miss her t-too…so how are you t-two doing?" I saw a small blush on his cheeks

"Oh well we're still together" by the way he spoke I would say he really is happy with her.

"By the way Hinata…have you reactive any visitors lately"

"Huh! Visitors f-from who" we stared at each other eyes for a moment "y-you and Tenten are the only ones who had visit me…w-why you ask" I said.

"Ohh I was just curious that all" he said _'good it looks like she hasn't been here'_

"Hey I am back" I turn and saw Tenten coming; she came and gave Neji a hug from behind.

"Well I guess it's time for us to head back home"

"Oh really" I was sad because we didn't spent time together "yeah! We been here waiting for you for hours, and besides I have to take Tenten home"

"Okay then…I g-guess I'll see you later" I smile even though I was sad.

"Bye Hinata" I gave each one of them a big hug and after that they left.

oOo

"What's wrong Neji? You been lost in thought ever since we left Hinata" she asks worried.

"It's nothing" that what he said but there was something bothering him "are you worried because Hinata has a _guy _for a roommate"

"…" he didn't say anything

"Haha don't worry I'm sure she's going to be just fine, trust me okay" she lean in and kiss him, he brought her closer to him and wrap both of his hands on her waist as her hands went up his neck as they both depend the kiss "I do trust you" she gave him a smile and they kiss again.

oOo

After Neji and Tenten left I went back to my dorm and everyone else was gone including Naruto, he must be taking Karin to her dorm "I wonder why neji-niisan ask me if I had any visitors" I lay down in my bed with my legs cross.

"*sigh*I'm very tired" I put my right hand over my eyes and then I heard someone opening the door.

"Huh! Hinata is everything alright" I heard him coming closer. I remove my hand and set up "na-naruto um yes e-everything is fine" I shyly said with a blush on my cheeks.

"So where's that _cousin_ of yours" he said emphasizing the word cousin.

"Oh y-you mean Neji-niisan" I said while he just nodded "he w-went back h-home! And I'm s-sorry…*I got off the bed and bow down apologizing* f-for the trouble he causes y-you"

"You don't need to apologize, it wasn't your fault" I look up at him to see him smiling, I blush even more as I look down trying to avoid his gaze.

After an awkward silence he started talking "so is everything alright, I mean with your family?" he look worried

"Ohm yeah e-everything is fine. My f-father just wanted to know how I was d-doing" I was getting so nervous that I started playing with my fingers.

"Oh okay…I guess he was worried about you hehe" I stop playing with my fingers and just stood there silent looking at the floor.

"Um I h-had lots of fun today" I said trying to break the awkward silent that form between us again.

"Yeah I had fun too, although you got out of the movie because we could find you when it was over…then we found you with Gaara" he kind of whisper the last part because it was hard to hear.

"I-I don't like s-scary movies" I told him although it was true that I don't like scary movies but that wasn't the only reason why I decided to leave. "a-and after I got out Temari, Gaara and the other saw me and they wanted me to j-join them, I actually had lots of fun with them too" I told him remembering Temari and Sari competition and everything else. Without even realizing i started giggling.

"What's so funny Hinata?"

"Huh" I stop laughing and I look up at him who was staring back at me with his ocean blue eyes, a blush started making its way to my cheeks and just looked away in embarrassment.

"It's n-nothing I was just remembering something about earlier w-when I was with Gaara and the others" I told him still embarrass

"Oh…" that was the last conversation that we had that night. We were both tired that we went to sleep. I couldn't sleep so I just stood there awake in my bed just thinking about everything that happen that day. After a while I started getting sleepy so I turn around and a few feet's away from me was Naruto sleeping, I couldn't help but smile at seeing his sleeping form. He had one leg under the covers and the other out with his right hand on his stomach and he was only wearing his boxers. I blush as I remember what Tenten had told me. I ended up turning the other way facing the white wall as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is it for this chapter….remember to review and again sorry for any errors.<strong>


End file.
